


No Throne for You

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [65]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Malok is still running away, trying to stop the inevitable. He's going to die, and all he's doing is pissing off those that hunt him.





	No Throne for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).

> **Year**: The Far Future  
**Spoilers**: Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
**Notes**: Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

The Summoning Pits were still horrific. It was an area that Spencer hated but mainly because it had shown him that the Hive was evil. He had known it beforehand but to see them chaining up one of their own had shown that they didn't even call their own life sacred.

"So Morgan didn't say who was running the mission," JJ said as she stepped up behind where Spencer was standing on the dais inside of the large room.

"No, he didn't," Spencer said.

"The Taken King is dead... yet still his armies writhe and claw at our worlds. Even as you led the assault on the Dreadnaught, a powerful Taken warbeast fled for the safety of the Shrine of Oryx. The would-be prince Malok works to perfect a dark sorcery. He must be destroyed." Eris' tone brokered no argument, and there really wasn't an argument to be had.

The Guardians needed to make sure that no one stepped up to take Oryx's place as the King of the Taken.

Malok appeared as if summoned by Eris' words, and Spencer raised up the Scout Rifle he had ready. The room was too large for close quarters combat when they weren't sure what was going on inside of the room. Spencer got a few shots off at Malok as did JJ and Aaron. Then Malok took off running.

"You know, I don't think the Taken understand what kind of leader would run from a battle like that. It's like they want to follow a pansy assed coward," Aaron said as he lowered his Sniper Rifle. More Taken were spawning in to block them from following after Malok.

"He did this before?" JJ asked bewildered.

"Yes. He gets a few shots in, he runs. We find him, get a few shots in, he runs. It's quite unseemly for a would be king," Aaron said.

"Huh." JJ jumped down, and Spencer followed behind her to get after the Taken that was stopping them.

Blights appeared just after the last of the Taken spawned inside.

"Spencer, you work on the Taken, JJ, you as well. I'll take care of the Blights." Aaron stayed up where they were raised up on the dais.

The sound of Aaron's gun going off settled Spencer as he jumped down into the fray. He had his two new swords out and was enjoying figuring out how well they did against the Taken. While he had it a little bit with the first hunt for Malok, it had not been enough. JJ was hacking and slashing through with her sword. She looked like a mighty Huntress.

Spencer looked around the room when the last of the Taken fell under the swipe of sword and firing of guns. Once they were deeper into the Moon, most of the rooms would be smaller, and Aaron's ability to snipe would be limited. Aaron would gladly swap to another gun and still take pride in the dead that fell. Spencer rushed to the door on the second floor and looked at it.

"They've sealed the door with Hive Runes..." G.A.R.C.I.A said as she scanned the door. She sighed wearily. "Of course they have."

"It's their way even though every single time we get through those seals," Spencer said.

"They are delaying us and nothing more than that," JJ said.

"SPENCER!" Aaron yelled just as the sounds of Thrall filled the room.

Spencer turned around to see what was going on to see a mass of Thralls rushing at him from the second floor. Spencer rushed to the edge of the area and jumped down as he drew his blades again. It was interesting to see the Thrall jumping after him. Spencer was ready and took them out as they landed. Knights and Wizards came into the room from other doors. Spencer looked back at his two teammates to see that they were busy fighting them.

The Thrall kept on coming, waves and waves of them until Spencer was sweaty under his armor and clothes. He heard a triumphant call from JJ that said that she had the Tomb Husk needed in hand. Then more Thrall, Wizards, and Knights came out at them. It was interesting that they all fell into step with the repeat of more Hive, grab Husk, take to door.

Spencer eyed the door, hearing something on the other side that was familiar yet hard to place with the door between them. Then the sound placed for him. "GET BACK!"

Aaron and JJ didn't even question it, and Spencer was glad as when the door opened, the doorway was packed with Cursed Thrall. One very well timed grenade thrown by JJ had them exploding and rocking the area with shakes. The next area was the Circle of Bones, and it was full of the floating Taken grenades as well as Taken. It was chaos but the kind of fun chaos that allowed Spencer's brain to focus on it and not a million other things. Aaron stayed in the thick of things with his Hand Cannon killing whatever he came across.

The area was full of Blights, but everything seemed to stay dead when they killed it, and nothing else spawned in. G.A.R.C.I.A. had a beacon on their HUD that told them where to go from where she could track Malok's energy. The rest of the fireteam had done well at finding his energy in Taken on Earth.

"Oryx may be gone, but the sympathetic vibrations of his shrine still resonate across the cosmos. There is power here...great power." Eris said as the team moved from the Circle of Bones to the Hall of Wisdom.

"I was wondering why we were here," G.A.R.C.I.A. said sarcastically.

Taken of the Tortured variety appeared in spawn globes across the room. There were already Taken grenades scattered around the room. The Tortured wizard on the far side of the room started to spawn Shadow Thrall, which was distracting as Aaron set up to snipe everything that was a bother on the other side of the room. Spencer waded into the thick of it and kept on slashing at all Thrall, Shadow Thrall, and Psions littered the room. There was a lot of Taken for Spencer to hack and slash at. It was room after room of that.

"The beast is close! I can sense the blight that drips and seethes within.

"How can she see this stuff, with that whole... 'blindfold' thing?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked, her voice a whisper.

"I see far better now than I ever did with my own eyes."

G.A.R.C.I.A. made a sound that if it had come from a human would have been inhalation of surprise.

"Tunnels. I'm sick of tunnels," Aaron said.

"That's all the Moon is, well more like ninety-five percent but still yes, I'm sick of tunnels as well." Spencer checked his Sidearms ammo and made sure that the rest of him was ready. Malok was going to run as far as he could, but thankfully the room with the giant orb was going to be as far as he could run. He was going to be trapped there, and then they would have him.

The tunnel leading to the Shrine was packed with Taken and enough Taken energy that Spencer could feel it stopping his healing and slowing him down. It felt like he was wading in water.

"Beware, Guardian! The blight will drain your strength, your speed! Do not let Malok dominate this shrine!"

The room where the Shrine was, it was vastly different than it had been the last time. Instead of a large black orb, there was now a Taken orb floating there. Malok appeared and started to summon Taken to help him right as soon as he got there.

"Patience and Time is useless in this place. Malok is moving too much, and the angles are all wrong. We will have to bare-knuckle it." Aaron looked like he was itching for it as well. Aaron held out Patience and Time for G.A.R.C.I.A. to take and put up for him. A Thrall ran at him, and he punched it in the face.

"Spread out?" Spencer asked.

"Yes. I think that will be best. Draw his fire around but keep at least one of us in view at all times. We can't lose track of each other."

"Yes, Hotch," JJ said.

Spencer stayed back, his Sidearm drawn to fire at Malok as he tried to knock Spencer with a large version of a Knight Boomer. Spencer wasn't quick enough at one point, and it rocked him a little bit, tossing him onto his side. Aaron stepped up to cover him while JJ moved to Aaron's position. When Spencer could get his feet under him, he cycled through the middle point of the area and came up behind JJ.

Aaron emptied a full load of ammo into Malok, and he made the same move as Spencer, going through the center. The three of them rotated like that as they pushed Malok around. After a long while, Malok dropped to one knee, and his gun exploded. JJ and Aaron came even with Spencer, firing all they had at Malok.

Malok fought through that and threw his hands back as he roared and spit fire at them like a Taken Knight.

"Ready?" Aaron asked as he started to swap out the ammo on his gun.

Spencer nodded his head. He held out his hand, and G.A.R.C.I.A. transported his Pulse Rifle into it. It took another two rounds of playing hopscotch for Malok's head to start to swell and almost wobble like the Old Earth dessert Jell-O. Spencer was firing at Malok again when his head exploded. Spencer stopped firing until he realized that the Taken being was not going away like the others. It was moving around, it's arms acting like a normal person as they walked. The Taken swarmed into the room like a death surge. Malok was still calling them to him.

"How in the hell?" JJ asked.

"He reminds me of the Headless Horseman from that story that you read Jack a week ago, Reid." G.A.R.C.I.A. sounded like she was excited about that part.

"Yeah, except there is no Pumpkin, just Taken goo everywhere," Aaron said.

Spencer held in the laugh that was inside of him. It wasn't the time, even if this part was funny as hell.

"Malok is summoning more dangerous Taken to defend him now that he's headless," Aaron said.

"Two of us need to focus on taking them out while the other finally put the death knell on Malok."

"How it is still running around without a head?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"It's not a form of Taken we have seen before. I mean Malok seems to be based on something that we don't know so we have no clue where it's brain is. It could be in its ass for all we know."

"Then why aren't we shooting it in the ass?" JJ asked.

Aaron snorted.

"Because," Spencer said as he changed his ammo again. "We can't be sure where it is but hitting the large body mass enough will kill anything, given enough time." Spencer started to fire again at Malok as he moved around the room, seemingly random in his execution of trying to get away from them. Spencer felt an impact on his body and saw that there were more of the damned tracking grenades from Centurions were on its way toward them. Spencer focused on taking those out before the constant barrage of them killed him.

Malok's exploded head was leaving a trail of Taken energy, so Spencer was able to track him. More Taken Captains and Psions were protecting the area where he was so Spencer worked on them. Aaron and JJ were going around the other way to work on killing the Taken that were staying right with Malok. Spencer got to see Aaron come out from the large almost bridge area and punch a Psion in the face. It was a glorious sight, and Spencer would cherish it for a long time.

The summoning of aid to Malok's side again made Spencer's job a lot harder as three Captains were spawned into the area. Spencer ducked behind a column and changed his ammo out to a fresh clip. He made sure that he cleared the left and the right before he jumped out to start to work on the Captains again. One of them shot one of the large barrages of Taken energy at him, and it blinded him for a few seconds. Spencer could just barely see enough to keep on firing at the Taken at the other end of the area.

Spencer knew that none of them were healing, their shields were not going back up. Malok's control of the dark energy was absolute, even without a head. It was hard to not just run up and try and gut him, but that would mean that he would die and then Aaron and JJ would be alone to fight off the horde and Malok. Spencer couldn't do that to them. G.A.R.C.I.A. had moved the shield gauge to the edge of where Spencer's eyes didn't have to move at all to look for it when they had figured out they were not healing and their shields were not regenerating.

Malok thankfully did not explode like his head did when he was finally killed. He dropped, and his body disappeared before he hit the ground. The rest of the Taken disappeared with him, but the Taken energy in the room did not. Spencer looked up at the Taken blight that was where the Shine was and found that it was acting weird.

"I think we should back up." Spencer looked around for JJ and Aaron to see that they were doing as he said but also looking around for what he was talking about. JJ was the first to notice it, so she sped up. Aaron looked up at where she was pointing, and he rushed backward as well.

The blight in the Shine exploded, and as soon as it was gone, the Taken energy in the room started to disappear. As soon as it was gone, Spencer's shields started to regenerate, and his body started to feel better.

"How do they survive that?" JJ asked as she walked closer to where Spencer was. She bumped her body into Spencer's, and Spencer could just see the grin on her face in his mind.

"The Taken power twists, shapes...the average Thrall does not live long enough to see its frame re-formed," Spencer said. He had studied it long and detailed after facing Malok the first time. It was the first time he had seen a Taken that looked like that. Most of the other Hive that was powerful seemed to be almost beautiful. At least to other Hive. Malok was different. "Malok has lived with his power for many, many years, His hideous skin is a sign of his age, his cruelty."

"He's ugly because he is cruel?" Aaron asked. He looked around the room where there was no evidence that they had fought a long battle in there. "Shouldn't all be that way then?"

"He's cruel to other Hive. Yes, they experiment on the lower castes of the Hive, but he did it to all."

"He was a Thrall according to Eris's information that she gave me."

"A Thrall?" JJ asked, sounding horrified.

"It's why Eris demanded that we kill him and not allow him to go to the Prison. He can control Blights as we have seen. He would have been more than powerful enough to lead the assault on the Last City if he had been able to get enough Taken to rally behind him. He is better off dead than to be allowed to seed sedition to the other prisons in the Prison of Elders." Spencer had not wanted to actually take Malok to the Prison anyway, but he would have done it until he was given different orders. Though of course, Variks and Petra would never have said a single thing about it if he had killed him. The only good Taken was a dead one.

Their comms crackled and Spencer wondered why they hadn't noticed that the comms other than the three of them had been cut.

"Again and again, we have held back the Darkness, though the Gods and the Princes of the Hive hunger for our Light. This is our charge, Guardians. This is our Light." Eris sounded pleased, which Spencer knew was hard to do. "Come home, Guardians. Come home and celebrate the saving of the Last City again."

Spencer looked at Aaron, who nodded his head in agreement. Going home did sound really damned good. They had talked to Jack every single day, but it wasn't the same as settling in to cuddle with the boys. Luna and Helo were well entertained by Jack as well, but they missed Spencer and Aaron and the moping they were doing by sleeping in their bed told Spencer all he needed to know about that.

"Home sounds wonderful," JJ said.

Spencer wrapped an arm around her waist, and they looked around the room they were in.

"G.A.R.C.I.A., can you get us out of here?" Aaron asked.

"I sure can, Hotch. Hold on for transmat."

Spencer felt it take him over, and when he opened his eyes again, they were inside of the Ceres Galliot. It was nice to be back somewhere familiar. It seemed like it was the end of the Taken threat for now, but the Taken and the Hive were not going to give up.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
